wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Muradin Bronzebeard
Muradin Bronzebeard was a hero of the Alliance, younger brother of the Dwarven King Magni Bronzebeard, and older brother of the renowned explorer Brann Bronzebeard. Muradin perished in Northrend when the young prince Arthas Menethil claimed the runeblade Frostmourne. Biography During the Second War, Muradin served as official liaison between Lordaeron and Khaz Modan, and accompanied the Alliance armies shortly before the battles at Blackrock Spire and the Dark Portal. During that time period he grew close to the Royal Family, and befriended the young Prince Arthas. As Arthas grew up, Muradin took it upon himself to teach the lad all he knew about fighting with blades and the two became close companions on many adventures. Muradin was also one of the founding members of the Dwarven Explorer's Guild, which was dedicated to exploration and archeology across the world. It was on an Explorers' League mission to Northrend in search of the runeblade Frostmourne that Muradin met Arthas for the final time. In his obsession to destroy the Dreadlord Mal'ganis, Arthas had Muradin lead him to Frostmourne, betraying his own men in the process. The older and wiser Muradin was distressed by the change he saw in the young prince, but Arthas refused to listen to his counsel. Muradin gave a final desperate warning about the cursed blade, and then became its first victim when the ice imprisoning it shattered and impaled him. It seems that there are some accounts which claim it was Arthas who slew his friend Muradin when claiming the sword (which is true from a certain point-of-view if one stops to consider that it was Arthas that caused the explosion and didn't care in the least). Memorable Quotes *"Damn boy, I never imagined that you'd be the one to come to our rescue!"(When he first meets Arthas in Northrend.) *"You lied to your men and betrayed the mercenaries who fought for you! What's happenin' to you, Arthas? Is vengeance all that is important to you?"(After Arthas lies and lets his men kill the innocent mercenaries.) *"We came here to recover Frostmourne, but the closer we came to findin' the waygate, the more Undead we encountered..." Muradin's last conversation with Arthas, when they find Frostmourne... *Arthas:"Behold Muradin, our salvation... Frostmourne..." *Muradin:"Hold, lad, there's an inscription on the dais! It says: "Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit." Oh, I should've known! The blade is cursed! Let's get the hell out of here!" *Arthas:"I would gladly bear any curse to save my homeland!" *Muradin:"Oh, leave it be, Arthas! Forget this business and lead your men home!" *Arthas:"Damn the men! Nothing shall prevent me from having my revenge, old friend. Not even you." (Arthas starts calling out spirits around him...) "Now, I call out the spirits of this place, I would give anything or pay any price if only you will help me save my people!" (The ice encasing the sword shatters and explodes outward. A jagged shard strikes Muradin, killing him on the spot. Arthas didn't even seem to notice as he discarded his hammer and took hold of the blade.) Trivia *Muradin's name was likely inspired by Moradin, the god of dwarves in Dungeons & Dragons. Category:Deceased Category:Dwarves Category:Lore characters Category:Game Characters Category:Major characters Category:Action figures